


Cuck You, Dad!

by RedQuill07



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheating Husband/Father, Creampie, Deepthroat, F/M, Incest, Kissing, L-Bombs, Lovers, MILF, Mating Press, Oral, Revenge, cuckold, impreg, mom/son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQuill07/pseuds/RedQuill07
Summary: BACKGROUND SETTING:You (Performer) confront your husband over the phone for cheating on you...again. Furious by his poor excuses, you hang up, feeling so stupid for giving him another chance. Your Son (Listener) enters your room, consoling you as he had before.You feel blessed to have a son as kind as him, wishing you found someone like him instead of your cheating husband.So much in fact, you subconsciously kiss him in a state of lust. Shocked by your behavior, you apologize profusely toyour son but he reciprocates your feelings with a kiss of his own.Soon after, you lose yourselves in the love and lustyou both feel for each other. So much so, you didn't hear the footsteps just outside the room...
Kudos: 8





	Cuck You, Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is fictional. All characters are adults/18+ years. If you choose to fill this script, you may alter it if necessary. SFX are optional.
> 
> KEYS:  
> *Emphasis*  
> < Vocal Sounds >  
> (Emotion / Mood / Tone)  
> [Description Of Your Actions / Listener's Dialogue]  
> {SFX}

[You Pace Back And Forth In Your Bedroom, On The Phone With Your Husband]

(Angrily) Why?! Why would you do this again?!

[Husband Tries To Explain Himself]

(Angrily) After everything I did for you! I cooked your favorite meals, I did your laundry without any complaining...

[Anger turns to choking back tears] I-I-I even exercised a-and lost weight just to stay attractive for you!

[Husband Gives A Pathetic Excuse]

[Tears Stream Down Your Face] JUST FORGET IT!!

{SFX: End Call Tone}

[You Sit On Your Bed]

<You Break Down Crying>

{SFX: Light Knocking}

[Your Son Stands At The Doorway Of Your Bedroom]

<Sniffling> O-oh, Sweetie ... I didn't know you were there.

[Son Asks To Come In The Room]

[Wiping Away Tears] <Sniffling> Of course. Come, sit next to me.

[Your Son Enters The Room And Sits On The Bed With You. He Asks If You're Okay]

<Sigh> No, Honey. I'm not okay. I just got off the phone with your Father. He... He cheated on me... again.

[Your Son Pulls You Into A Hug, Comforting You]

(A Bit Upset) I don't know where I went wrong. Was it something I did or something I *didn't* do? Does he not find me attractive anymore? I-

[Your Son Reassures You That It's Not Your Fault]

R-really?

You're saying if he doesn't know a good thing when he sees it, he doesn't deserve it?

[Your Son Confirms Your Statement]

<Kisses Cheek> Thank you, Baby. You always know how to cheer me up.

<Sighs Happily> I wish I met someone like you instead of your Father. Someone kind...

<Kisses Cheek>

Someone caring...

<More Kisses On The Cheek>

Someone better...

<Even More Kisses On The Cheek>

[Tone Turns Sultry] Someone...like...

<Lock-Lips And Moans Into Kiss>

[You Pull Back Abruptly]

<Sharp Gasp>

(Shocked) I... I'm *so* sorry, Baby! I-I don't know what came over me! Please, don't be ashamed of me! I  
promise it won't happen again! I-- <Mmph!>

[Son Locks His Lips With Yours]

<Long Passionate Kiss>

S-son, why did--

[Son Explains That He Has Feelings For You]

S-sweetie... Y-you really feel that way... about *me?*

<Hungry Kissing>

[Both Of You Pull Away Slowly]

(Out of breath / Lusting for more) Baby... That was...*Intense*...

[Son Asks About His Father]

<Scoffs> What about your Father?

[Son Asks If She'll Let Him Go]

Yes, Honey. I'm not going to forgive and forget anymore. I'm going to throw out his crap and tell him we're done. I won't let him hurt *my* family ever again. Besides--

<Lustful Kissing>

(Sultry Tone) You're the only one I care about...

[Son Asks If This Won't Be A One-Off Thing]

Mmhm, that's right. Since we both have strong, *passionate* feelings for each other, it would be unhealthy to suppress  
these-- <Moan> Urges~

[You Both Pull Into A Horny Makeout Session]

<Hungry Kissing With Occasional Moaning>

Honey? Can I.. Can I touch you?

[Son Agrees]

Thank you, Baby. Let's get these clothes off you.

{SFX: Clothes Rustling}

[Pulls Out Son's Large, Hard Cock]

<Loud Gasp> Son! Your cock is... so *big!*

*Way* bigger than your Father. I'm surprised you haven't torn any of your clothes with a cock this huge. I could just barely fit my entire hand around it.  
How have you been walking around with *this* in your pants?

[Son Becomes A Bit Embarrassed]

<Laughs> Oh, Honey. Don't feel embarrassed. If anything, you should feel proud. A dick this big, is proof enough that *you* wear the pants in this family, not your Father.

<Kiss>

[A Drop Of Precum Leaks From The Tip]

<Hungry Moaning> It seems like someone's craving for more of Mommy's kisses. Let me just--

<Kisses Top Of Son's Cock>

[Son Moans A Little]

(Teasing) Oh, was that a moan? Did my Son like Mommy kissing the tip of his cock? Does he want more? I bet he does.

<Kisses Entire Cock>

[Son Moans a Bit Louder]

Mmm. You like that, don't you? I know I do, especially if I get to taste more of your delicious cock.

[Licks lips] Mmm~ Your precum tastes really sweet. If kissing your cock gets you going, then I wonder what would happen if I do... *this?*

<Blowjob Sounds And Muffled Moans>

That's it, Baby. Moan for me. I want to hear you moan. I want to know if I'm doing a good job sucking the cum out of those big, full balls of yours.

<Blowjob Sounds And Muffled Moaning>

[Son Asks If You Could Go Deeper]

<Pops Cock Out Of Mouth> You want me to take it deeper? <Chuckles> Of course, Sweetie. Anything for my Son.

<Deepthroats Cock / Gagging>

<Pulls Off, Gasping> Fuck! Your cock feels so good in my mouth! I want more!

<Moaning While Throatfucking Son's Cock>

[Your Son Says He's Going To Cum]

<Pulls Off Gasping> You're gonna cum? Where do you want to cum? You can cum wherever you want, just tell me where.

[Son Asks To Cum In Your Mouth]

My mouth? Good choice...

<Deepthroats Cock Towards Orgasm>

That's it! Cum in my mouth! Drown me in your thick load!

<Moan As He Overflows Your Mouth With Cum>

<You Pull His Cock Out Of Your Mouth, Gasping For Air>

[You Let The Rest Of His Cum Shoot On Your Face]

(Exhausted) <Heavy Breathing> Sorry, Baby. There was just... *So* much cum... I thought I was gonna drown...

[Son Apologizes]

<Breath Returns To Normal> Don't apologize, baby. I wasn't expecting that much cum. Then again, you're not your Father. You're my Son. A young, healthy, virile,  
and well-endowed Son that a Mother could ever dream of having. 

[Son Says He Loves You]

I love you Too, Son. Here, let me clean your cock for you.

<Lustful Moaning While Sucking Cum Off Cock>

[As You Were Cleaning Your Son's Cock, You Hear A Voice Call Your Name]

(Muffled) Hmm?

[You Turn Slightly To See Your Cheating Husband With A Bouquet Of Flowers, With A Shocked Look On His Face]

<Pops Cock Out Of Your Mouth, Reluctantly> (Irritated) Oh, It's *you* ...

[Goes Back To Sucking Son's Cock]

[Cheating Husband Confusedly Asks What You're Doing]

<Muffled> What's it look like I'm doing? I'm showing my Son how much I love him.

[Cheating Husband Angrily Tells You To Stop]

<Pops Cock Out Of Mouth> (Irritated) Why should you care?! Don't you have some *slut* to satisfy you?!

<Sucks Cock For A Few Seconds> (Sarcastic) Oh look, you even bought me flowers... *again* . They're even the same ones you bought last time...

[Cheating Husband Gives False Promises Of Change And Therapy]

<Continuing Oral> (Unwavering) Mhm...

[Cheating Husband Tries To Assert His Dominance]

[Stands Up] (Faking Innocence / Scheming Tone) You're right, Honey. What *was* I thinking? I'm *so* sorry--

[You Wipe Your Son's Cum Onto Your Hand]

{SFX: Hard Slap}

(Proud) For not getting rid of you sooner!

{SFX: Door Slammed & Locked}

[Son Asks If You Actually Did That]

<Laughs> Yes, Sweetie. I just wiped your cum on my hand and *slapped* him in the face. God, It felt good to do that!

<Laughing> A waste of delicious cum but it was worth it.

{SFX: Door Pounding}

<Shouts Toward The Door> Don't Bother! The door's locked and I don't need you anymore! Not when I have my son here to make me happy!

[Cheating Husband Shouting Profanities At You]

[Shouts Towards The Door] (Sing-song) Enjoy your money-shot~!

[Turns To Son] (Horny) Now that he's dealt with, let's get back to our... *Mother-Son Bonding Time* .

{SFX: Clothes Rustling}

[You Stand There, Naked] What do think, Sweetie? Do you find my body attractive?

[Your Son Compliments Your Nude Figure]

I'm glad *you* like my body.

[Son Gropes Your Body]

<Gasp / Moaning> Baby, the way your groping my large tits is making me *so* wet.

<Moaning> Oh, yes. You're hands running all over my body. From my big, soft tits to my large, round ass.

(Needy Tone) That's enough teasing, I need your cock inside me.

[Lays Down On Bed] Come on, Son. Give Mommy a good, hard pounding.

[Son Slides His Cock Inside Your Pussy]

<Gasp And Moan> Oh fuck! This is exactly what I wanted. What I *needed* .

{SFX: Hard Pounding}

<Loud Moaning>

[Son Puts You In The Mating Press Position]

(Surprised) <Moaning> Ohh! Son! The Mating Press?! You must *really* want to fuck Mommy!

[Son Says He Wants To Impregnate You]

(Shocked) <Moaning> What?! You want to impregnate me?!

[Ponders For A Few Seconds]

<Loud Moaning> Fuck It! You want me pregnant, then do it! I'm yours! Cum in me! Fill my womb with your load! Make me your woman! Show me how much you love me!

I know *you'll* be a better father than that worthless Bastard!

{SFX: Hard Pounding Quickens}

(Loud Moaning) Yes! Cum in me! Fucking… Cum!

<Loud Moaning Towards Explosive Orgasm>

{SFX: Hard Pounding Ends}

[Exhausted] (Bliss) Goodness, Baby. That was the *best* orgasm I've *ever* had! You really know how to please your Mother...

<Lustful Kissing>

{SFX: Door Pounding}

[Cheating Husband Orders You To Open The Door]

(Irritated) Is he *still* here? 

[Shouts Towards The Door] Did you enjoy hearing me moan like a dirty slut for my Son?! I bet it makes you furious that you got replaced with someone younger and energetic!

[Turns Back To Son] (Whispering) I have an idea, baby. The bedroom window is one floor above the front yard. We'll toss all of your *Father's* crap outside  
and when he tries to salvage what he can, we lock him out.

(Whispering) And once we're done, we'll move all of your things into *our* bedroom.

[Son Asks If Your Serious]

Of course I'm serious! You and I get to sleep together from now on. And we'll use your old room for whatever we want.

[Son Says He Loves You So Much]

I Love You Too, Son.

<Kiss>

(Excited) Come on. Grab his useless shit and start throwing it out the window. I can't wait to see how he'll react.

<Laughter>

\----------End Script----------


End file.
